Going Under
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] Pairings: SkyxSyd, BridgexZ, JackxAlly Summary: Syd has a problem...a serious one. What she doesn't realize is that her friends will always be there...especially one named Sky. Rated for a serious issue. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Going Under**

Chapter One: Beach

"Hey Z, does this make me look fat?" Syd questioned, examining her reflection. She was wearing a pink two piece with white polka dots, and of course she looked gorgeous.

"No it doesn't," Z answered impatiently. "Can we go now?"

The four rangers were meeting Jack and Ally at the beach. They were planning on just hanging out and lighting a bonfire after dark, maybe playing Truth or Dare. Z had been ready to leave for twenty minutes.

"Just let me put on my lip gloss," Syd responded. She puckered her mouth into a full pout and brushed a coat on. "Perfect."

"Thank God," Z muttered. She wore a simple one piece identical to a female lifeguard's, except in yellow. A black sarong was tied around her waist.

Syd emerged in her bikini top, a pair of white denim short shorts and pink flip flops. "Am I cute or what?" she wanted to know.

"If that's code for 'Will Sky notice me in this?' then yes," Z replied. Syd smiled.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Syd sat on her beach towel, drinking a soda and watching the sunset. Z and Bridge had gone on a "walk" which meant they were looking for a place to make out; Jack and Ally were fishing, and Sky was sitting next to her, silent as usual, wrapped in his own thoughts.

"It's nice," he said finally. "People try to describe sunsets with words, but it's never good enough, you know?"

"I tried to paint a sunset once, remember? I think I was around ten, so you were eleven."

"It wasn't bad," Sky protested.

"You're just saying that," Syd scoffed.

"No I'm not," he argued. "I don't 'just say' things with you, Sydney."

Syd rose from the towel, pulled off her shorts, and ran into the waves. "Come on Sky!" she shouted. "The water is great!"

"I think I'll pass!" he yelled back over the crashing waves.

Syd marched over to where he sat and tugged on his hand, dragging him up from the sand. "My best friend is in there somewhere," she whispered. "Let him out."

Her cornflower blue eyes were both sparkling and pleading at the same time. Sky allowed her to lead him to the water's edge.

He indulged her for a bit, splashing her with the salty seawater. She stared at him in shock for a moment, mouth hanging open in disbelief, pondering what to do.

The next thing he knew, Sydney Drew, his lifelong best friend and crush for the same amount of time, was on top of him, in her bikini, no less. He grew more embarrassed when he remembered all he was wearing was a pair of swim trunks.

"Syd," he managed to gasp.

'_Oh my God, he must think I'm a cow,' _Syd thought. She clambered off him as fast as she could, humiliated.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Everyone but Syd was gathered around the bonfire. She was still at the water's edge, allowing the tide to lap around her bare feet. Back at the fire, Z was becoming annoyed with boyfriend of two months Bridge, who had brought along a whole loaf of bread and was using said fire to toast it. Ally and Jack were talking quietly and Sky was thinking about Syd. She hadn't spoken to him since the awkward situation a few hours before when she'd tackled him. He was concerned about her, sitting by herself in an extra sweater Ally had brought along. She looked so alone.

"Go see if she's OK," Jack said, voicing Sky's musings. "It's cold out there."

"Why's she there, anyway?" Z asked. "Wasn't it her idea to come to the beach?"

"I don't know why she's alone," Sky answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding," Ally suggested as Sky stood.

"Bring Syd some toast," Bridge called after him. Sky rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," Syd said quietly. She hadn't seen him, but she had always felt his presence, ever since they were little kids. It was comforting, most of the time, but right now she was too mortified to even think about him, let alone speak.

"Want some company?" Sky asked, trying to be friendly. He wanted to coax Syd's problem from her. Maybe he should just explain everything. But was he really willing to do that? Is the moon made of cheese?

Syd hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "No."

Sky groaned inwardly. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? "OK. I think we're packing up soon. See you."

Syd nodded. "Yeah." She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

Sky returned to the campfire, looking furious both with himself and with Syd.

"No luck?" Ally asked sympathetically. Sky glared daggers at her.

"Obviously," Jack snickered, "You're not…ow!" he yelped, rubbing the side of his head where Z had hit him.

"Maybe we should head back," Bridge said, bits of toast spewing from his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Z demanded. "And he's right, we should get going. It's after eleven."

The guys set about putting out the fire and Syd wandered back to the car, looking crushed. Ally put a comforting arm around her.

"Cheer up, Sky," Z said, clapping him on the shoulder. "She'll forgive you…eventually."

'_I didn't even do anything,' _he thought bitterly. _'I hope she'll let me talk to her tomorrow.'_

My first non one-shot for PR. I hope you enjoyed, and an update is already on its way.

And in case the whole Sky/Syd problem didn't make sense, Syd thought he thought she was fat. Sky doesn't know that, and thinks she thinks he doesn't like her romantically. It'll all become clear, I promise. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Under**

Chapter Two: Growing Problems

'_Where is she?' _Sky pondered. He was looking for Syd so they could discuss what had happened the day before at the beach. Sky still didn't have any idea what he'd done to make her so angry with him.

She wasn't in her room, nor the common room. She hadn't been spotted near any of the simulators, either.

"I guess I should try the training fields," he murmured to himself.

Sky left the main building of the SPD academy and found his way to the training fields and obstacle courses. Syd's golden curls were nowhere to be found.

"Sir?" a D-squad level cadet squeaked from behind him. "Cadet Drew asked me to tell anyone who came looking for her she's on the twenty mile run."

Sky nodded. "Thank you Cadet," he replied graciously. The cadet giggled at the prospect of talking to the red ranger, saluted and ran off to her fellow D-squad friends.

Why was Syd doing the twenty mile agony course? She hated it. And then there was the fact that it was barely seven in the morning. Something was definitely wrong with the pink ranger.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

He was waiting for her at the end of the course, as Syd suspected he would be. She knew she looked awful, covered in sweat, her face and neck bright red, her hair coming out of its ponytail. But frankly, at the moment, she didn't care one little bit.

"Sky," she greeted coolly. Syd continued walking past him to an ice chest. She selected a bottle of water and drank from it thirstily.

"What's wrong, Syd?" he questioned gently. Syd stared at him.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I just take a run without there being a problem?" Sydney snapped.

"You hate this course," Sky reminded her.

Sydney shrugged. "No pain, no gain."

Sky's steely blue gaze narrowed. "Look, what happened at the beach yesterday was a little awkward. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Syd wanted to cry. Of course she was offended. And angry, and hurt, to tell the truth. _'How can he practically call me a pig and then tell me he didn't want to insult me?'_

"Syd," he coaxed gently. Sky placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Come on. Talk to me."

Syd brushed his hand away, scowling. "Talk to this," she replied. Syd splashed the rest of the water onto his chest, turned on her heel and returned to the academy.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

"I take it Syd didn't want to talk," Bridge remarked when Sky came into the common room, still dripping wet.

"You think? What's her problem anyway?" Sky muttered.

Bridge tapped his temple thoughtfully, peeking into the pink ranger's mind. "She's angry, hurt, confused and…hungry? I wonder why she's hungry. If she's so hungry why doesn't she just eat something?" He turned to Sky for his thoughts on this revelation of Syd's feelings, but the red ranger had already left.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Syd wandered into the Rec room, looking for something to eat. She chose a bowl of cereal from the replicator, ambled over to a couch, and made herself comfortable.

'_That's better,' _she thought after swallowing a few bites.

Her growling stomach soothed, Syd got another bowl of cereal, a glass of juice, and a plate of graham crackers.

As Syd finished up her meal, Z walked in. "Hey Syd," she greeted amiably. "Did Sly apologize for whatever he did?"

"He told me it was awkward, what happened at the beach yesterday," Syd spat bitterly.

"What happened?"

"We were messing around and then I was kinda in top of him and he was all, 'Syd.' He practically called me fat to my face."

"Syd, Sky wouldn't call you fat because you're not fat," Z replied.

"Apparently I am," Syd insisted. _'He'll never love me, not the way I love him,' _she added mentally.

Z selected a mug of hot chocolate. "Come on Syd, you're beautiful and you know it."

"Thanks, Z. At least you care." Syd bit into another graham cracker.

Z regarded her fellow ranger thoughtfully. "Sky did apologize, right?"

"He tried to, but I'm not talking to him," Syd answered primly. She suddenly felt very full from her repast.

'_Moron,'_ she thought. _'You shouldn't be eating like that when Sky just called you a cow to your face.'_

Syd raced from the Rec room back to her room. She went straight into the tiny restroom off the dorm. Trembling, Syd poked a finger down her throat and vomited into the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess this is considered AU, but only slightly. All that's different from canon is that Syd and her mother both refer to Sky's dad as being alive. I have Wes and Jen as Sky's parents and Carter and Dana as Syd's. I know Dana was a doctor and Syd said her mom was a teacher, but I just love the idea of her being Carter and Dana's daughter and I couldn't resist. So we'll just pretend Syd and Sky have different last names from their parents to protect them from old enemies or something. : )**

**Going Under**

Chapter Three: Falling

Syd's behavior continued for the next few weeks. She was careful not to go on a binge and then leave to throw it up in front of her fellow B-Squad members. She knew they would immediately become suspicious. Syd was also afraid of Bridge noticing something, with him being psychic and everything. She made sure she was especially upbeat whenever she was around the blue ranger and that she broadcasted happy, if trivial, thoughts on the surface. Syd knew Bridge well enough to know if he didn't think something was wrong, he probably wouldn't check on her.

Sky was a different story. They'd known each other their whole lives, and he could always tell when something heavy was on her mind. And now that Sky had hurt her, Syd hated that they were so close. He was sure to notice first. And Sky being…well, Sky, he'd go straight to her parents- or worse, Commander Cruger.

She sat in her private spot on the headquarters roof, scrubbing her hands through her curly blond locks, trying to figure out how to make Sky mind his own business.

"Syd?" Sky asked hesitantly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Syd jumped. He had snuck upon her again. "What do you want?" she snapped quite rudely.

"Talk to me Sydney," Sky ordered as he sank down next to her on the cement block.

Syd ignored him and continued to gaze out at the New Tech City skyline. The stars were twinkling over the city, bright and bold against the navy blue sky. Her dad had told her once that the stars in the sky weren't half as bright as the ones that shone in her eyes when she was happy. How lucky she was to have such a sweet doting father like Carter Grayson.

Sky let out a frustrated grunt. "You've been really weird lately, Syd," he said, concern in his voice. "Talk to me."

Syd fixed him with an icy glare.

"We've been friends our whole lives, Syd. I know something's up. You're pushing yourself harder than usual. Plus you never eat in the cafeteria with us anymore. I don't think I've seen you eat in weeks."

Syd continued glaring.

"Honestly, Syd, you know you can talk to me. Please, baby," Sky pleaded, not noticing the term of affection had slipped out.

"I am _not_ your baby," Syd replied in a deadly whisper. "Kindly do not refer to me as such."

"That's not the point, Sydney," Sky responded. "Look, I care about you and you need to tell me why you're doing this to your body. I want you to get help."

"I don't need your help," Sydney seethed. "So back the hell off, Schulyer."

"I didn't want to do this, Syd, but I guess I have to call Uncle Carter and Aunt Dana."

"Do you see me calling Uncle Wes and Aunt Jen every time you act like a pompous ass?" Syd shot back.

Sky's steely gaze narrowed. "That's out of line, Cadet Drew." He rose from the uncomfortable seat, turned on his heel, and went back inside.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

"Hello?" Dana Grayson questioned when she answered the telephone.

"Hey Aunt D," Sky greeted.

He could feel the smile in her voice. "It's nice to hear from you, Sky. I hope everything's alright with your mother and father."

"They're great. It's about Syd," he replied.

"I'd better sit down if it's serious enough to get a call from you, Sky," Dana said.

"I'm worried about her," he said simply.

"Hold on just a minute, hon, while I get Carter. I'll put you on speaker phone."

Sky racked his brain, searching for the right words to tell Uncle Carter and Aunt Dana their daughter was slowly killing herself.

"Sky?" came Uncle Carter's confused voice. "What's this about Sydney?"

"She's been pushing herself really hard," Sky began.

"Go on," Dana pressed.

"Syd's been running all kinds of extra courses, especially the twenty mile ones. None of us have seen her eat anything in weeks, and she's pushing everyone away. I don't know what to do. Maybe Syd will listen to you."

He heard his aunt and uncle sigh heavily.

"You did the right thing, Sky. We'll be on the first plane to New Tech," Carter said finally.

"We'll see you soon honey. Tell Wes and Jen we said hello," Aunt Dana continued.

"Alright I will. Should I tell Syd you're coming? She'll know it was me who called when you get here."

"Just tell Commander Cruger," Carter answered. "The last thing we need is Syd mad at you."

'_She already is,'_ Sky thought bitterly. "I agree. Bye."

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

"Sir," Sky said firmly, stepping into the command center. "I just talked to Syd's parents. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Why did you contact Cadet Drew's parents without my permission?" Cruger barked.

"Because Syd is my best friend and I l- I mean, I care about her. I'm worried, she won't talk to me, and her parents can help."

Cruger nodded his approval. "It appears I am not the only one who has taken notice of Syd's behavior. I should have known it would be you. You care very deeply for her, yes?"

"I would die to protect her," Sky answered without skipping a beat.

"I surmised as much. Very well, Cadet Tate. I shall see to arranging for the Graysons' room."

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

"Hey Sky, me and Bridge and Syd are gonna watch a movie and order a pizza. You in?" Z wanted to know.

"What kind of movie?"

"We haven't decided yet. But it'll be fun. Come on," Z wheedled.

"No chick flicks," Sky said, pretending to be stern. The knowledge that Syd would be there was all he needed.

They ended up watching a mindless action movie. Z and Bridge were completely enthralled by it, but Sky found himself bored. He stole secretive glances at Syd, who also looked uninterested. He also noted that she made several trips to the replicator- eight to be precise. At least she was eating.

"I'm calling it a night guys," Syd announced, pretending to sound her normal perky self. Sky saw right through it.

He followed her to her room. When he got there, the door to her bathroom was partially open and she was nowhere to be seen. Sky decided to wait for her to come out.

Then the gagging noises came, followed by the flushing of the toilet. Finally, Sky pieced it together: Syd was bulimic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Under **

Chapter Four: Steps

Sky got out of Syd's rom as fast as he could. The last thing he wanted was for Syd to think he was spying on her. Or rather, for Syd to know he was spying on her.

"Dammit, Sydney," Sky muttered. What was she thinking? It wasn't like she didn't know better. Her mother was a doctor.

Sky leaned against the wall, hitting his head against it repeatedly. He didn't know what to do. It was almost midnight and he was certain everyone was already asleep. Syd's parents were due at nine o'clock tomorrow. They could deal with it. Right?

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Syd, Z and Bridge were gathered in the common room eating breakfast and chatting quietly among themselves. Syd was trying not to be jealous of the fact that Z was wrapped in Bridge's arms, looking very content indeed. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her she was loved. But it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon. Sky obviously didn't feel the same way about her. Syd would just have to accept that fact and move on.

The three cadets stood immediately upon Commander Cruger's entrance to the common room.

"At ease," he growled, stepping aside as Syd's parents walked in, closely followed by Sky.

"Mom! Daddy!" Sydney squealed joyously, hugging her parents. She acknowledged Sky with a glare.

"Hey Princess. Surprise," Carter greeted. He and Dana had agreed not to say anything until they were alone with her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Z and this is Bridge," Syd said, gesturing to her friends.

"Do you like toa-" Bridge started to ask, but was quickly interrupted by a nudge from Z's elbow.

"It's nice to be able to match a face with the names," Dana said brightly, beaming and shaking their hands.

Sky settled himself on the armchair Syd had been sitting in a moment before. He purposely avoided eye contact with his teammates, especially Syd. Did she know he had called her parents? He couldn't say he was looking forward to finding out.

Syd chose that moment to make her move. "So why did you come and visit?" she asked perkily, enjoying watching Sky squirm a little bit. Of course he had gone running to her parents.

"Do we really need an excuse to come see our little girl?" Carter questioned.

"I can't believe how grown up you are," Dana gushed. "Next thing I know you'll be getting married."

No one saw the crushed look in Syd's eyes. No one except Sky, that is. All he wanted was to be able to hold her and tell her everything was alright and that he loved her. But since she seemed permanently pissed off at him, he'd never get his chance.

"Yeah," Syd breathed. "Maybe."

Z glanced at her watch. "Hey Bridge, didn't we promise Kat we'd help her with something?"

Bridge looked confused. "No…" he said slowly.

"Trust me hon. Yes we did," Z insisted. Bridge trailed behind his girlfriend, still looking puzzled.

Sydney stared after them. They were purposely leaving her with her parents, Commander Cruger, and Sky. Some friends they were. The inquisition had to be coming soon. It was just like Sky to go running to all the authority figures he could find as soon as he couldn't solve a problem that really had nothing to do with him.

"Alright Sydney, what's going on?" Carter asked bluntly.

Syd glanced at them all in turn. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Daddy," she answered primly.

"Do not play games Cadet Drew," Cruger growled warningly. "Now sit down and tell us why you're doing this to yourself."

"And what exactly am I doing?" Syd demanded, staring pointedly at Sky.

"Sky told us about all the extra work you've been doing and how little you eat with your friends, sweetheart. It's like you-" Dana began, stopping when Syd strode from her seat over to the armchair Sky sat in.

Every pair of eyes was on her as Syd drew her hand back and slapped Sky across the face as hard as she could. Sydney turned on her heel and marched out of the common room.

"Oh dear," Dana said tearfully. Carter wrapped his arms around his wife, rocking her back and forth gently.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Sky sat there in shock for a moment, pondering what the hell had gotten into Syd. Realizing he had to figure it out sooner or later, he followed her out of the Rec room.

He knew she was going to make herself sick again. Sighing, Sky ran a hand through his hair and waited patiently outside the room she shared with Z. The gagging sounds started again.

Sky was waiting on her bed when she came out after brushing her teeth. "What do you want, Tate? Don't you get that I don't want to talk to you?" Sydney shrieked.

"I know what you're doing, Sydney," Sky informed her quietly.

"I don't care. It's your fault anyway," she replied angrily.

"How is it my fault?" Sky demanded.

"That day at the beach you told me I was fat."

"I did not."

"You implied it," Syd insisted, picking up her hairbrush and running it through her luxurious curls.

"So that's why you've been mad at me," Sky mused. "You thought I told you you were fat."

"And why did you think I was angry with you?" Syd queried.

"I thought you got the impression I wasn't interested in you as more than a friend. I thought I had hurt you. The position we were in was a little risqué."

"But you do have feelings for me?"

A faint red crept over Sky's handsome face. "Yes," he mumbled, staring at the ground.

Syd's expression softened. "Sky," she breathed.

The next thing Sky knew was that Sydney had draped herself across his lap, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She tasted so nice, like strawberries.

Syd broke the kiss first. "I'm sorry. I was stupid," she whispered.

"You aren't stupid or fat," Sky replied sincerely while tucking her neatly into his arms so that his chin rested atop of her head. "But you need help. Talk to your parents. We're all here for you."

Sydney nodded slowly against his chest. "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Under**

Epilogue: New Leaves

'_Today's the day,'_ Sydney thought as she woke up. She was finally going back the academy after two months in rehabilitation. It had stretched on endlessly, but in her heart Syd knew it was all for her own good.

The tabloids had a field day when she was discovered checking in, but Sydney didn't care. What was the point? She was helping herself get back to normal.

Smiling, she sat up and glanced at the framed picture of her and Sky, taken nearly three years ago at Christmas time.

Sky. Her Sky. The rock in her life. The sweet, caring man who under the façade of Mr. Tough Guy was just a big softie. Syd had missed him terribly over the time she'd been away.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

The first thing she did when arriving in New Tech was run straight into his arms and press her mouth to his.

"I missed you too, baby," he murmured into her hair. Sky squeezed her tighter, relishing in the feel of her in his arms once more.

Syd looked up at him happily, her cornflower blue eyes shining with the prospect of turning over a new leaf. "You better have," she teased.

"Cadet, it's nice to have you back," Commander Cruger greeted warmly.

Syd beamed as she said her hellos to Z and Bridge, both of whom hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back," Z muttered. "The boys were driving me crazy."

"I'm glad to be back," Sydney enthused.

"Very well cadets," Cruger barked. "You have a sparring session in twenty minutes."

Sydney's smile was still plastered on her face as she followed her friends into the academy.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

The next few days were a little odd. Whispered rumors were swapped violently as Syd passed in the halls, mostly hand in hand with Sky. Only the commander and the B-Squad had known the reason for her mysterious absence.

"It's really none of your business," Syd would reply sweetly to those brave enough to ask where she'd been, not sure if the tabloids were fibbing or not.

Over a few weeks things slowly returned to normal. Sydney seemed to have even more zest for life than she had before, especially as her relationship with Sky progressed. It showed on the job; the aliens seemed to shrink in fear whenever the rangers arrived on a crime scene. Z joked that Syd should be given the red morpher, earning her an evil glare from Sky.

For Sky, the best thing in the world was that she was happy again. The dark circles and the slightly pinched look she had acquired had vanished right along with the bulimia. He could take one look at her and know Syd would never consider going into a relapse. The SPD Princess was back.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Syd probed quietly, nuzzling his neck with the end of her nose. They were tucked neatly in each other's arms on his bed, merely cuddling and enjoying the serenity of everything.

"You."

Syd found herself unable to look at him and her eyes closed. Her head found the hollow of his shoulder, letting some of her golden waves tumble down his back. "I'm sorry."

"I know. But I also know you're better and that you'd never do it again. And I well…I love you."

That certainly got her attention. Sydney's blue eyes snapped open. "I love you too Sky," she breathed. Unable to resist, Sky lowered his head and pressed his lips over hers.

When they pulled away there was a comfortable silence. A quiet rain began to fall over the city, drumming on the window pane ever so softly. It was the start of a new chapter in their lives.

**I was watching Seventh Heaven, so clearly you can all see where the horrible sappy ending came from. I had a hard time writing this and I sincerely apologize if it didn't meet the standards for the other chapters, which I personally feel were much better written.**

**And honestly, I kinda wanted this to teach a lesson. No, not that if you're bulimic Sky will rescue you. (Laughs). If you have an eating disorder you should get yourself help. And_ then _Sky will tell you he loves you. (Nods matter-of-factly.) I can make him; he is my puppet.**


End file.
